Bomb Tower
Summary *The Bomb Tower is unlocked from the Bone Pit (Arena 2). *It is an area damage, medium-ranged building with high hitpoints and moderate damage. *A Bomb Tower card costs 5 Elixir to deploy. *The Tower will throw bombs, just like the Bomber, to any enemy cards in its defensive radius. However, it cannot attack air units. **The thrown bombs have an area damage effect, perfect against swarming units with relatively low health such as Skeleton Army and Barbarians. Strategy *It is very effective against a swarm of low hitpoint troops, such as the Skeleton Army. *It is also very useful against cycle decks as many of the cycle card has low health which the Bomb Tower makes short work of. *The Bomb Tower can be effectively placed in the radius of the player's Tower, as it will attract most enemy troops and any opposing offensive troops attacking the Bomb Tower will be targeted by the defending Arena Tower. *Keep in mind that the Bomb Tower cannot attack air units. This means that Minions can take it out without taking damage. *The Bomb Tower is a very effective counter against the Hog Rider + Barbarians push; it will attract the Hog Rider, kill the Barbarians with its splash damage, and delay the Hog Rider as it has good HP. *The X-Bow, Mortar, Royal Giant, and Princess can be used to destroy the Bomb Tower without being damaged. *As with any defense, it is not wise to play the Bomb Tower in the beginning of the match or to play it proactively. This will allow the pig push technique to ignore the Bomb Tower, or, if a Golem is deployed in the back, the lifetime on the Bomb Tower will have depleted so that the Golem can kill it with one swing, barring the levels of the Tower and the Golem. *Bomb Towers are also capable of distracting and/or destroying troops that have medium health, including the Mini P.E.K.K.A., Knight, and Valkyrie, due to its high damage per second and fast hit speed. ** It can also take out glass cannons, such as the Witch, Musketeer, and the Wizard. History *The Bomb Tower was added with Clash Royale's soft launch on 4/1/16. *On 2/2/16, the February 2016 Update increased the Bomb Tower's hit speed to 1.7 sec (from 1.8 sec). *On 9/2/16, the Chest Rewards & Card Balance Update increased the Bomb Tower's attack speed to 1.6 sec (from 1.7 sec). *On 3/5/16, the May 2016 Update decreased the Bomb Tower's lifetime to 40 sec (from 60 sec). **This update also fixed the "range bug" and decreased the Bomb Tower's range to 6 (from 6.5) but its effective range is unchanged. *On 4/7/16, the Tournaments Update increased the Bomb Tower's hitpoints by 6%. Trivia *The Bomb Tower is one of the 10 cards associated with Skeletons, including the Skeletons, Bomber, Skeleton Army, Witch, Tombstone, Giant Skeleton, Balloon, Guards, and Graveyard. *The Bomb Tower and the Furnace are the only buildings in Clash Royale that are not inspired by a structure in Clash of Clans. **However, the Furnace is similar to the Cauldron from the Halloween update of Clash Of Clans, which is arguably a structure, making the Bomb Tower the only 'true' building in Clash Royale not to be inspired by a structure from Clash of Clans. ***But the Bomb Tower could have been inspired by the Clash of Clans Wizard Tower due to having many similarities, almost evrebut minus the ability to target air troops). *The Bomb Tower is the only building in Clash Royale to inspire a building in Clash of Clans. **However, the Clash of Clans Bomb Tower has death damage, which could be inspired by the Giant Skeleton. *This building loses the most hitpoints per second out of all the buildings, at 57.6 hitpoints per second at max level. *Though it houses a Bomber, the Bomb Tower has a faster hit speed (1.6 vs 1.9) than the Bomber. *Before an update where the Bomber's damage was increased, they used to do the same damage when they were at an equal level. ** Due to the Bomb Tower being a Rare Card, it had less damage than the Bomber even before the update since its equivalent levels were lower than those of the Bomber. fr:Tour à bombesde:Bombenturmru:Башня-Бомбёжкаit:Torre bombardiera Category:Building Cards Category:Rare Cards Category:Bone Pit Cards Category:5-Elixir Cards